Glitter in the Darkness a megaman fanfiction
by Darkhydra
Summary: Bass and Roll fall in love! Protoman is jealous... Rated T for safety
1. Falling

**Glitter in the Darkness**

Disclaimers: I do not own Megaman or anything associated with it. The story is mine though

Chapter 1

Falling

Silently, a pink navi crawled across a rooftop, totally intent on listening in on to her friends conversation. The friends in question were standing underneath the roof she was crawling across. "So here's what you do…" one said Suddenly, a sleeping dragon like virus was disturbed by the pink navi, it then flew into the air and started breathing jets of flame toward the unfortunate navi "Go away you stupid virus!" The pink navi hissed unexpectedly, a spear of purple energy came lancing up towards the virus, instantly deleting it. Then the roof gave way.

The pink navi landed at the feet of her two friends who she was eavesdropping on, one blue, one red and white. "What're you doing Roll?" The blue one asked "Well Megaman...um…" Roll replied "You were listening In to our conversation!" the red and white one stated "Well yes…but I didn't hear anything!"Roll shouted "Lets go Protoman" Megaman said "I'll meet you there" and then to Roll "And don't follow us" "I won't" Roll promised, secretly crossing her fingers "you can trust me right?" "Well, that's one subject I won't delve too deeply into" Protoman sighed "Hey!" Roll shouted "I only told…uh…five people" "Yeah and they told another five" Megaman added, shuddering "that was so embarrassing…" "Oh come on!" Roll whined "kissing each other clearly shows that you aren't afraid to be different, I mean, today's society needs more gay couples!" "Uh, Roll?" Megaman said "We aren't gay…" "It was a dare!" Protoman finished "Well…that shines a whole new light on things …" Roll said, her cheeks turning crimson "Anyway!" Protoman yelled, and then calmly said to Megaman "it's time we went!" "Oh yeah!" Megaman said "let's go do this!"

A few hours later, Megaman and Protoman were standing in front of the gates of the Undernet, unbeknownst to them; Roll was cautiously following them, curious as to what they were doing. Lan's face appeared on a screen in front on them, and said: "You know, you don't have to do this" "No, we'll be fine" Megaman said "I still say we should go full synchro…" Protoman said, with a wobble in his voice "Bass will tear us limb from limb otherwise" "You know very well Chaud would never agree to doing this" Megaman replied "who's Bass?" Roll whispered to herself, hidden behind a spur of broken road "and why does Protoman sound so worried? He's a very strong Navi." "Come on Protoman!" Said Megaman over his shoulder, running towards the gate "you can't chicken out now!" "I suppose not…" Protoman sighed, reluctantly following him through the gate. Meanwhile, behind the spur of broken road. Roll materialised her cloaking data and started to use it. Soon the data had rendered her completely invisible for a ten minute period. Roll then took a deep breath, and followed Protoman and Megaman into the Undernet.


	2. Shadows

Disclaimers: I don't own Megaman or anything associated with it

Chapter 2

Shadows

There is life in the Undernet, if you know where to look, but at that moment, all Roll was thinking about, as she followed Protoman and Megaman, was that if her cloaking data, which was rendering her invisible, did not hold out until she got out of the Undernet, she would probably be deleted.

Protoman sopped abruptly, holding up his hand. Megaman nodded, and then hid behind a tall monolith of rock, priming an odd looking weapon. Roll, thinking it to be a sensible course of action, hid behind the rock too. Roll was feeling slightly nervous, even though she had nothing to do with the mysterious mission. Megaman finished fiddling with the odd contraption, which looked like a spear head of a length of cord that was wound onto a reel. There was a hollow in the spear head, where Megaman fitted a small, empty canister. Megaman waved to Proto man, to signal that he was ready. Protoman nodded, meaning they were ready to begin.

Protoman materialised his red cybersword and shouted "Bass! Come out and fight!" He waved his sword for good measure. "Bass! Quit hiding! Or are you too scared?" "Oh, I wouldn't say I'm scared Protoman, but are you?" a vicious sounding hiss sounded from behind Protoman, who whirled around, then flinched as he found himself face to face with Bass! Protoman was dizzy with fear, and could hardly see the black navi in front of him. "M-Megaman Now!" he yelled, Megaman then leaped out from behind the rock, and shot the spear head at Bass. Bass, taken by surprise, didn't get out of the way quickly enough, and was hit in the shoulder. The small canister then started to fill with Bass' writhing, angry red data. "Wha-What are you doing?" he snarled, trying to sever the cord of the spear head with a purple cybersword. "Sci-labs need some data to complete a project!" Protoman grunted, finally shattering Bass' sword "Sci-labs! Why can't they just use the data from some other navi?" Bass snarled angrily "I'm done!" Megaman said cheerily, letting the spear head's cord retract.

Then Bass started to glow with a flaming purple aura and gave a feral grin, showing his razor-sharp teeth. "Now I will kill you all" he snarled, and began to laugh manically


	3. Life and death

Disclaimers: I do not own Megaman in any way, shape or form. Story's mine though

NB: I've finally worked out how to get rid of word 2007's STUPID speech problem! Yay. I can do speech properly now! And I'm going to try to make this longer, anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3

Life and death

Protoman managed to leap over the shockwave of purple flames that Bass emitted, But Megaman was not so lucky. He was hit in the chest by the shockwave and thrown back several metres. Megaman skidded to a halt with a loud exhalation of air. Protoman swung at Bass' head with his cybersword whilst he was charging up an Earthbreaker to finish off Megaman, but Protoman was blasted by it instead! His entire right arm was incinerated in the blast, and without Chaud to allocate battlechips, he was defenceless!

"Looks like your time is finally up" Bass said with a cruel smile "I'll enjoy deleting you"

"Ugh" Protoman groaned as Bass walked slowly towards him, materialising his twin swords.

"NOT SO FAST!" a voice screamed

"Wha...?" Bass said, extremely confused, since there was no visible source of the sound

"Is that..." Protoman whispered

"Roll?" Megaman muttered, unwittingly finishing his companion's sentence

"Where are you?" Bass snarled, using balls of energy to scorch everything in front of him, apart from Roll, who had seen that Protoman was going to be deleted, and rushed to his aid

"GEYSER!" she screeched, and a jet of water burst up from the spot Bass had been standing just seconds before. Then the cloaking data started to wear off.

When Roll appeared, she was standing right next to Bass, as she had been planning to shoot him at point blank range. She was still standing there dumbly when he seized her throat in on hand, and lifted her off the ground. For a few seconds, their eyes locked, his crimson eyes burning into her. Without warning, he released her throat and she was left gasping like a fish as he turned on his heel and walked away, cape fluttering behind him.

**In a cyber park just outside Sci-lab**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Protoman yelled

"For god's sake Protoman, I just told you, Bass let me go." Roll answered

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT!" Protoman yelled even louder

"I don't know do I helmet-brain!" Roll nearly snarled

"Hmph!" was all that Protoman answered

"Guys! Please! Don't argue like this" Megaman whispered "people are staring!"

"Well let them stare" Protoman said, glaring daggers at random navis.

"Let's just go back to Sci-Lab, I have to give them Bass' data" Megaman suggested "besides, I don't want to spend too much time with something that's part of Bass"

"You're right, lets go" Roll agreed

"Hey! You're not any part of this missy!" Protoman smirked

"Without me, Bass would have deleted you!" Roll shot back

"Yeah, and then nearly got deleted yourself!" Protoman argued

"COME ON!" Megaman roared, Roll and Protoman shut up immediately after that.

**Scilab-Dr Hikari's office computer**

"Here's Bass' data Dr Hikari" Megaman respectfully said

"Thank you Megaman, just put it into the scanner over to your left" Dr Hikari replied

Megaman took out the container, with Bass' data inside, and inserted it into a space inside the scanner which then sealed, and released the data. Fine blue lines if light shone over the data, scanning it.

"What did you want it for anyway?" Protoman asked

"Well, we wanted to see what net-navis he had absorbed, and what powers he gained through it" Dr Hikari answered

"So... just research..." Protoman replied "disappointing..."

"Why? What did you want to know?" Dr Hikari questioned

"I wanted to know if you could see his memories, and why he let Roll go" Protoman said

"I can see what I can do if you want Protoman" Dr Hikari replied

"Really?" Protoman remarked, his face lighting up

"Of course, you've helped save our network so many times, it's the least I can do"


	4. Dreams

Disclaimers: I do not own Megaman or anything associated with it. Story's mine though, don't nick it.

NB: GAH! I have lost my memory stick to my geography teacher, so I have to memorise the chapters from my computer, to put it on my mums, because mine has no internet connection anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 4

Dreams

"Is it done yet?" Protoman asked, bouncing up and down like a small child

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Dr Hikari yelled "please stop asking me!"

"Sorry…" Protoman replied, chastened

"Why don't you go home? You can use the hyperlink." Dr Hikari suggested "That arm of yours still hasn't healed properly, so you should be resting it."

"Alright, but I'll be back soon" Protoman said as he used the hyperlink to warp out of Dr Hikari's PC

"God forbid" Dr Hikari muttered

**Down in the Undernet**

"PLEASE NO! HAVE MERCY!" a green, unmodified navi pleaded, on his knees. Bass lowered his buster, and the navi breathed a sigh of relief

"Thank you…" the navi said

"EARTHBREAKER!"

The Navi scrambled to his feet, and legged it, but the blast was faster, and the navi was incinerated. Bass watched as pieces of ash rained from the sky, a smile on his lips.

"If only Protoman were here, then I could have some fun…" He thought to himself "…Or that other navi…Roll wasn't it…" then "wait, why am I thinking about her?" Bass rubbed the side of hs head ruefully; all this thinking was giving him a headache

**In the mainframe of the public library**

"BLOODY HELL!" Megaman shouted, blasting three Mettaurs to deletion "where did all these viruses come from?"

"I don't know! Let's just delete them!" Roll shouted back. She was watching Megaman as he deleted viruses left, right and centre, he didn't move with the grace or confidence that Bass did when he was fighting them, she shocked herself by thinking these thoughts and, in her brief state of shock, she didn't notice a Mettaur launch a shockwave at her.

"ROLL MOVE!" a voice shouted

"Protoman?" she yelled, moving quickly out of the way of the incoming attack

"Just passing through!" Protoman yelled back, slicing the Mettaur in two, then running off.

"Okay…" Roll said slowly

**Chaud's PET **

"Hey Chaud" Protoman greeted

"Hello Protoman" Chaud replied distractedly

"Mind if I have a nap?" Protoman asked

"Sure, sure, go ahead" Chaud replied, then said to himself, "I HATE paperwork…"

Protoman found a rest program and booted it up; soon a bed appeared in the PET, which Protoman climbed into.

"Ahhh" He whispered, relaxing totally, and soon fell asleep

Protoman was running through the sterilised walls of Sci-lab, which was strange to say the least, because these walls were in the real world. Protoman looked behind him, and soon wished he hadn't, because Bass was behind him, with his twin swords ready, and a cold smile, like a predator who knows his prey can't go much further. Protoman gulped, fear convulsing in his throat, this was his worst nightmare! His legs felt like they had been encased in concrete, but he forced himself to keep running. But however far he ran, Bass was always just behind him, that same smile on his face. Protoman tripped over something, it was soft and warm, he looked down, to see Roll's dead body, her blood staining the floor. Bass laughed, and plunged his swords into Protoman's horrified body.

Protoman woke up screaming.


	5. Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or anything associated with it. What so ever. And I never will (otherwise Bass would be in every series...)

NB: I finally have inspiration! I would like to thank Jess... (You know who you are!)

Chapter 5

Darkness

"Chaud" a voice said

"Protoman?" Chaud mumbled sleepily "what time is it?"

"Five thirty am" Protoman crisply replied

"WHAT!" Chaud yelled "Why the hell are you waking me up so bloody early!"

"Well...uh...I need to talk with you for a sec" Protoman sheepishly replied

"What is it then?" Chaud snapped

"It's about...Roll..."

"What about her?"

"Uh... I'm worried about her..."

"You're worried...about Roll..."Chaud said slowly, smile lighting up his face "Heh... why don't you go see her then..."

"That's a good idea...I think" Protoman said, then thought "I hope she doesn't smack me **again**"

**In Sci-labs **

"YES!" Dr Hikari screamed "Yes Yes Yes!"

"Whassat?" a Navi on the screen mumbled "Who're you?"

"I'm the one who saved your data" Dr Hikari replied

"From what?" the Navi replied

"Bass"

"No...No..." the Navi mumbled, terrified "not him... he'll come looking for me...no..."

"I don't understand." Dr Hikari replied "Don't you want to be free?"

"Course I do... but if Bass finds me, he'll make the torture worse than last time...for you and for me..." The Navi explained "But, if you don't mind, would you tell me my name?"

"Snakeman"

"That'll explain the snaky getup then..." Snakeman replied

"Oh, and Snakeman, two other things, Bass still has your hypnosis ability, and could you stay here for a while, I need to see how much of your memory was deleted"

Snakeman nodded, and went to find some other Navis to see.

"I can't believe I finally did it...resurrecting a netnavi..." Dr Hikari said, congratulating himself, "just wait 'till Lan hears about this..."

**In the Undernet**

"Ugh... why do I feel so drained?" Bass moaned "this is bloody irritating..."

"Bass!"

"Huh?" Bass replied

"It's me!" the Navi replied, running towards him

"Who are you then?" Bass said coldly

"Roll", the pink Navi said

"Roll...oh yeah, the Navi with Megaman and Protoman" Bass replied "you want a rematch or something?"

"No...I just wanted to talk to you" Roll replied

"Huh..." Bass said, wondering why this Navi wasn't afraid of him, and why he hadn't incinerated her yet.

"So...why did you want to delete Protoman?" Roll asked "I mean, he can be stuck up and stuff...but it's not worth deleting him for that."

"Heh..."Bass said, smirking "Lets just say we have...history"

"History...uh huh" Roll said "Megaman can probably tell me more..."

"You could say that" Bass replied

"HEY! EVERONE! BASS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" a voice screamed. Bass growled at this, and looked in the general direction of the voice. It was a small grey Navi, with a huge megaphone.

"DARKNESS OVERLOAD!"

"AIYEEEEEEEEH!" the small Navi screamed, turning to ash

"What did you do that for?" Roll asked mildly, turning to Bass.

"Never mind." Bass snarled, his body still crackling with dark energy "Just get lost before I delete YOU"

"Wha?" Roll said, nervously licking her dry lips.

"I said. Get. Lost" Bass growled, a flaming purple aura suddenly enveloping him. Roll didn't care that there were probably loads of navis in the Undernet happy to delete her; she just wanted to get away from bass, and his dangerous anger.

Roll was sprinting now, and there was a tall, lean Navi after her, swinging his sword like a maniac.

"Come back, we'll have some fun!" he shouted

"Pervert!" she yelled back , then tripped on a jutting stone

"Heh...You'll pay for that remark..."he said, leaning over her


	6. Saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own megaman or anything associated or related to it.

NB: I know this has been a long time in coming, but my mum's laptop died and my dad won't let me use his. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 6

Saved?

Roll shut her eyes, waiting for the sword to pierce her motionless body, so when it didn't, she cautiously opened her eyes, only to see Protoman fighting the navi who was chasing her, and winning! Soon, Protoman had beaten the navi, who was cowardly sprinting towards the clearing in which Roll met Bass.

"Huh. Unlucky sod" Roll muttered, noting an explosion on the horizon.

"Did you say something Roll?" Protoman asked

"No"

"I must be hearing things then" Protoman answered, and then said "Lets get out of here Roll, before that… how did you put it?"

"Unlucky sod?"

"Yes, before that unlucky sod's killer finds us.

As Roll and Protoman were walking towards the gate back to the net, Protoman asked:

"So, Roll, why were you down here in the first place?"

"I was visiting a…friend of mine."

"Right, so this has absolutely nothing to do with Bass?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm, alright, I believe you" Protoman finished, and put his hand over Roll's mouth before she could say anything else. "Shhhhhh. Someone's coming" then, he said urgently,

"Quick, behind that rock, go!" Roll nodded and hid behind the long, pointed rock

There was indeed someone coming. And that someone was Bass. He walked slowly up to the gate leading back to the net, and then sighed

"Huh. No footprints. They must be long gone… or perhaps they never left…" he smiled at this, showing his fangs, and then began to laugh. It wasn't a nice sound; it was cold and vicious, and sent shivers down Roll's spine. Protoman whispered:

"Have you got any of that cloaking data left?"

"No" she whispered back.

Bass twitched and looked in their direction, like he had heard their whispers, then looked away again, assuming he was hearing things.

"I've go an idea" Protoman whispered after a while

"What is it?"

"I'll distract him, while you make a run for it. Then go and get Megaman, if anyone can beat Bass, unfortunately, it's not me, it's him"

"…But…Fine."Roll finally whispered.

"Let's do this"

Protoman quickly leapt high over the rock, and landed very ungracefully behind Bass.

"Ow… I think I broke my hand…" He muttered.

Bass, who has been silently watching, attempted to not double over laughing, and tried to charge up an earthbreaker, which he found was impossible to do when you're trying not to laugh until your sides split. He sighed, and then said:  
"So, what do you want?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to say hi"

"Right…and I'm expected to believe that, why?"

"Jeez, I'm only trying to be friendly."

Bass sighed, and tried again:

"So, what do you want with me?"

"I told you, I just wanted to say hi"

"I'll give you one last chance, you pathetic excuse for a navi!" Bass shouted angrily "Why are you here?"

"Um…..well…." Protoman mumbled, his bravado now replaced with incomprehensible fear.

"THAT'S IT!" Bass yelled, fuming "DARKNESS OVERLOAD!" Protoman was hit with a huge blast of dark energy. When the dust and debris blown around from the attack settled down, Protoman could see that, as well as being charred and battered all over, his left hand has been deleted and so had his entire right arm. He swore loudly at this, and then even louder when he realised, that if or when Megaman came, he would have already been deleted, or worse.

"My my, poor little navi..." Bass hissed "You never really got a chance did you?"

Protoman groaned and turned his head away. Bass knelt down beside Protoman, and continued:

"Still, I've heard rumours about you, and how strong you are."

Protoman tried to say something, but Bass just placed a finger over Protoman's ruined lips.

"So perhaps deleting you would not be the most…sensible course of action." A bright white light engulfed Bass as he said his, and Protoman could see, that after the light had faded away, the gold bits on Bass' armour had been replaced with red, he had long, razor like claws tipping his fingers, and bird's claws on his feet. His cloak had been replaced with wings resembling the cyber beast Falzar.

"The Falzar form…" Protoman whispered

"Shhhhhh" Bass replied "Don't talk, you'll hurt yourself." Bass then grinned, and ran a claw through Protoman's navi mark, causing him to scream in agony

"You scream like a girl" Bass stated "But you're stronger than I thought, most navis would have been deleted by now" He transformed again, back to his normal appearance, and placed his hand over Protoman's navi mark, causing him to yelp.

"God you're a wuss. Just grin and bear it." Bass said coldly, and then "Get ability program!"

Protoman's eye widened in terror, not that you could see it under his visor "No!"

Megaman burst into the Undernet, and spotted Bass leaning over a fading Protoman, and rushed over to help, but by the time he got there, it was too late, Protoman was gone. Megaman stared at Bass disbelievingly, as if this was all a dream. Bass smirked evilly, and flew off, leaving a stunned Megaman to silently walk home.


	7. Indigo nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or anything related to it. I do own the plot and my take on Bass' origins.

Chapter 7

Indigo Nightmare

"," a small blue netnavi said gloomily "Protoman is dead..."

"What killed him Megaman?" Asked Dr. Hikari asked, his attention shifting from his work to the speaker

"Bass" Megaman answered, as if that answered all further questions, which it did, so instead of asking for details, the doctor thought, and the netnavi waited until, finally, he spoke again: "What is it?"

"Remember the battlechip I developed to extract data?"

"Well, yes, how could I forget?"

"Get Lan to bring it over here later, so I can work on it."

"Okay" Megaman said, and then jacked out of the system and into the city's mainframe, to look for Lan.

Deep in the Undernet, a lone figure stood on the side of a wide canyon, his cape fluttering in the wind. He had not moved for several days, and the few netnavis that passed him gave a wide berth. In fact, the one Mettaur that dared come near him was now nothing more than a streak of soot on the ground. Suddenly, he leapt off the cliff, and started to fly upwards, towards the "ceiling" of the Undernet. Above him, in the Net that normal people used, nothing seemed out of place, well, that is, until a wide column of purple energy erupted from the ground, warping it irreparably, and a strange figure flew out from the hole.

Bass laughed at the navis that were screaming, running away, and generally panicking, but scaring them was not his purpose today. Today the messenger of death had only one thing on his mind. Revenge.

"Hey Lan!" Megaman said, as he burst onto the PET's screen, making Lan fall off his chair in surprise.

"What is it?" the boy asked, picking himself up to peer at the screen

"Your dad wants you to drop off the chip he gave you, you know, the data extractor."

"Oh, yeah, I can do that now." Lan replied as he pulled on his skates, and strapped the PET to his waist.

The Sci Lab mainframe was in chaos. They had holes blown in their strongest firewalls, and even now, a massive horde of viruses were tearing the place up. The scientists had already received numerous attacks at Sci lab, but this was the worst by far, every time one virus was deleted, another one took its place, and the navis they'd rented to help the main security had been ripped to shreds by the viruses, so just a few talented netOPs and their navis were left, and they were fighting a losing battle.

It was worse in the real world however, as powerful bursts of electricity burst from the computers, destroying work, and seriously injuring some scientists. When Lan got there, part of Sci labs was ablaze, and the fire service were valiantly dousing it in water.

"Looks like they could use some help from the inside eh?" Lan muttered

"Yep, find somewhere to jack me in!" Megaman replied

"Alright...hmmm," Lan said as he scanned the area "Aha! There's a security terminal on the wall there."

"There'll be a really strong firewall behind that Lan." Megaman warned

"Don't worry, I'm sure whoever did this hacked their way through that already"

When Megaman was jacked into the terminal, he was speechless, one of the strongest firewalls in Sci Labs, the one that kept intruders out, had a massive hole in it. Megaman inspected it closely, and saw that something had used a sword to destroy the firewall.

"But that would require such a lot of power, and besides, most swords would break on a firewall..." Megaman whispered to himself, and climbed through the hole to the mainframe of Sci labs. He immediately saw what was wrong. Besides the wrecked firewall, it looked like a bomb had hit it.

"Wow..."

"You like what they've done to the place?" a voice whispered to Megaman

"No...You!"

Bass laughed, and grinned, showing his unnatural fangs, and charged two earthbreakers, one in full view, and the other hidden, "Die Megaman!" he yelled, flying into the air, blasting Megaman with the one the blue bomber could see, and , when Megaman dodged, hit him with the hidden ball of energy. Megaman crashed into the ground, charred and smoking, then staggered upright, and laughed weakly "That's not gonna kill me Bass,"

"No?" Bass growled, walking over to Megaman "But this might." He promptly materialised one of his dark arm blades, and made to stab Megaman, but Megaman dodged this, and instead of striking his navimark, it impaled his shoulder. The weakened blue navi said "Lan? I could use a little help?"

But Lan couldn't hear him: a "freak" bolt of electricity had zapped him, making him pass out.

"Lan?"

"He's not going to help you idiot" Bass snarled "He's a human, he probably ran away the moment this fight began"

"No, not Lan..." Then Megaman collapsed through loss of data

"Damn, that makes doing this a lot less interesting" Bass commented, then put his hand on Megaman's chest "Get ability program!"


	8. Stalker

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MEGAMAN!

NB: Sorry, this is much shorter than the others, but can't think of anything else to do yet...Damn, I really should have planned this out more...

Chapter 8

Stalker

"No!" A pink Netnavi shouted, tears streaming down her face "No...No..."

"I'm sorry Roll" The Navi that was addressing her said sadly, he was a green camouflage coloured Navi, with a giant sniper rifle attached to him. "Truly I am"

"There's nothing we can do though, is there?" Roll asked hesitantly

"I don't know, but I came here to tell you that Dr. Hikari wanted to see you."

"What is it about?"

"I don't know"

"Alright, I'll go now" Roll said, walking towards the necessary hyperlink.

When Roll got to Sci Labs, Maylu contacted her, and said:

"I'll see you in Dr. Hikari's private lab Roll!"

"Ok" Roll replied glumly. She approached the security navis, who thankfully let her through no questions asked, and strode to the computer in the lab. Roll looked around, seeing destruction all around her, and the inadequate programs and navis attempting to fix it. She got to the computer, and was surprised to see several lab assistant navis there, cleaning up after what, quite frankly, looked like a bomb had hit it.

"You wanted me Dr?"

"Yes Roll, I have a special request for you"

"What is it?"

"Well, since Protoman and Megaman were deleted, we don't want to risk any other powerful navis to Bass, I mean, we've seen what he did with their power, so, we want you to help us?"

"How?"

"Well, according to you, Bass let you go, then didn't immediately delete you when you went back..."

"Maylu!"

Maylu shrugged, and said "I had to tell him Roll..."

"Go on Dr. Hikari" Roll said

"Well, basically, we think if you went and scoped Bass' homepage out; we might be able to see where he goes during the day."

"How can you do that?"

"Well, when a Navi moves around, minute pieces of data from the world around are recorded by a program that most Netnavis have, and usually, their homepage records it."

"I've never heard of a homepage"

"That's because it's your PET Roll"

"Oh ok, I'll do it."

The programs that got loaded onto Roll seemed to be infinite. She was sure more than a hundred programs had been loaded onto her, and the progress bar was only two percent full! But, sure enough, after three hours, the programs were loaded and Roll was ready to go. The scientists said that if Bass pulled a surprise move, there would be an automatic program to counter it. Roll however, didn't believe them, and took a course on basic fighting. She would be no match for Bass, but she said to herself, she'd call Searchman for help. Maylu saluted her as she walked into the Undernet, because she wouldn't be helping Roll unless something went badly wrong.

"Good luck Roll!" She said

"Thanks Maylu, I'll be back before you know it" Roll replied, more cheery than she felt. She was dreading this, she couldn't help feeling sick, remembering the other times she'd seen him.

"Well, here goes nothing" Roll said


	9. Treble

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MEGAMAN!

N.B: Hey people, you know I reckon it's time to answer some questions, so Bladeof Moonlight, this chapter is dedicated (sort of) to you! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Treble

Contrary to what most people believed, Protoman and Megaman were not quite dead, well, not yet. After the initial pain from being beaten up, and then absorbed, they woke in a strange place. It was dark, and even though they could walk, there was no visible floor or ceiling. It looked infinite. The scant few walls were made of writhing red streams of binary, and as Megaman found out, deleted parts of you when touched. They came to the conclusion that this was _**inside **_Bass, of course, Megaman took this badly, and also discovered that every power he previously had, was gone. But that didn't stop him; he attacked the wall like a feral animal, until he collapsed. Protoman gave the blue bomber a look over. Quite a lot of him was missing, including one of his eyes.

"You need to stop Megaman, this is killing you..."

Megaman staggered upright "But I have we have to get out," He pointed at a Navi that had its legs missing "before that happens to us!"

"I agree, but we need to be sensible about this"

"Why don't we explore a bit, I mean, when are we going too be here again?"

"Hopefully, never."

Roll was exhausted, but she had finally found where Bass hung his hat. She walked along the rough stone corridor, running her fingers along the various slogans and pictures, most of which depicted various ways of being killed. She eventually came to a tiny dial set in the end of the wall, with a little picture next to it, showing long, deadly spikes shooting out from the wall, and a body impaled on them. She guessed that was a trap set if you got the password wrong. Her shaking hand twisted the dial, until she heard a faint click, and repeated until the wall swung inwards, revealing a heavy steel door, with a huge, heavy duty padlock, which she picked will skill.

"Those programs did come in useful then..." She whispered to herself, as she pushed the door open.

Protoman was quite frankly, terrified. He and Megaman decided to split paths, and he came across something, well, weird. It was like a ball of data. There was some green binary, taking the shape of a wolf, and some red binary, taking the shape of a falcon, and they appeared to be fighting around a white, glowing crystal, then, all of a sudden, the wolf and the falcon merged as one, creating a shape that looked like a winged wolf, and the binary code went purple. Then, the wall of data reformed itself into an evil looking snake, and grabbed Protoman. Its fangs impaled his body, and he felt himself fading away. He looked at his hands, which were, to his horror, disappearing into binary numbers and floating away, he saw a flash of blue to his right. He didn't bother to look. He knew it was Megaman.

Bass' homepage seemed almost...too homely to belong to him. Roll wandered along, initializing the cloaking generator in her, to make herself invisible, If Bass was home, she didn't think he'd thank her. His home was like a rabbit's burrow, crossed with a labyrinth, It had a few pictures on the walls, and in a few places, there were alcoves in the earthen walls, where lit candles were held, giving it an eerie feel. When she stumbled into yet another room, she stifled a shriek. There was what appeared to be a small version of the Gospel virus beast sleeping on the rug. Except it was a deep purple colour, with a whit muzzle and paws. The huge claws coming out of them were gray, and snagged on the rug as it moved in its sleep. Roll held her breath as she cautiously stepped over it, but she miscalculated where its tail was, and stepped on it. The beast howled in pain, and whirled around; expecting to see its assailant. When it didn't, it growled, and began to sniff. Roll had already scarpered, looking desperately for a place to hide. Out of pure luck and desperation, she found a bedroom, and squeezed into the narrow space underneath it. She heard somebody open the door again, and the creature, which was sniffing around in the doorway of the bedroom, lifted its head, and bounded off to meet the newcomer. Roll swore under her breath, the newcomer was no doubt Bass.


	10. Endgame

Disclaimer: Don't own Megaman.

N.B: YEAH! 10TH CHAPTER!

Chapter 10

Endgame

Bass rubbed his pet between its ears, causing it to bark with pleasure.

"You like that Treble?" The dark Navi said, smiling. His smile was not an evil parody of a smile, nor was it a feral grin. It was just a genuine smile. Treble however, picked Roll scent up once again, and nudged his master to come.

"Whatcha found Treb?" He said, surprised.

Under the bed, Roll held her breath. The dog thing was back in the room. She was still invisible, but that didn't stop her hoping the dog didn't look under the bed. She saw another pair of feet, no doubt Bass', and she gulped, hopefully inaudibly, if he found her, well, her future wouldn't look bright.

The Messenger of Death watched as Treble nosed something under his bed.

"What is it Treb?" he asked, and Treble growled, pawing at the ground, indicating for Bass to look.

"All right, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be seeing." He said as he kneeled down. There was nothing there. Then Roll sneezed. It made Bass jump, and he automatically engaged the beast out. Except this wasn't how he usually looked beasted out. He still had his normal colour scheme, except his helmet changed to look like Gregar's head, albeit black and gold. Huge wings were attached to his back, with small golden blades attached to the ends of the feathers. His feet still looked like they should, with Falzar's claws, but the claws were golden. Tipping the end of his fingers, were elegant gold claws, longer than usual. The long tail he now had swished in annoyance, as he roughly hauled Roll from under the bed.

"So...what do we have here?" He hissed his voice more bestial than usual. Roll didn't answer, his claws were digging into her shoulder, and she was doing her best not to cry out. Bass stared at her for a while longer, and then dropped her. She attempted to crawl out of the door, but this just resulted in being picked back up, and thrown across the room.

"You're not going anywhere Roll, well, not until you tell me why you decided to drop in." He said as he leant in the doorframe. The female navi however, had no intention of telling on anyone, so she clamped a lid o her fear, and remained silent. She stared at Bass for a while longer, until he sighed, and remarked to Treble: "Huh, not a talker..." Treble barked back, and ran from the room, when he came back, he had a long metal pole between his teeth, which he dropped on the floor in front of Roll.

"Hey, that's a good idea Treb," Bass said to his dog, picking up the pole. He bent it with ease, and went over to Roll. Treble, who had obviously done this sort of thing before, pushed Roll's arms behind her back, and his master bent the pole around her wrists, and then looped it around the bedpost, effectively rendering Roll's arms useless. Out of nowhere, there was the sound of a door being opened, and Bass sighed, "Is there a sign that says rest stop or something?"

In the corridor that Bass' heavy door led to, Numberman, Gutsman, Glyde and Iceman stood, discussing which way to go. Several times, they had heard barking, and somebody talking. What they were saying, was out of earshot.

"No...Not them..." Roll whispered, not meaning for anyone to hear her, but Bass heard, thanks to the heightened senses from the beast out.

"So, they're friends of yours?" He began, almost conversationally.

"Uh...yeah..."

"So, why don't you tell me why you were snooping around, and I might not delete your friends."

"What? No!"

"You don't have a choice Roll," Bass hissed, "If you don't tell me, they're going to die, slowly and painfully."

Roll could hear their voices getting closer, and if to illustrate his point, Bass changed back to the Falzar form, well almost, he was still black and gold, still had razor claws, and still had mini blades tipping his wing feathers.

"Fine, I'll tell you, just don't kill them!"

Bass laughed meanly at her pleading, and grinned, showing her his fangs "Don't worry, I keep my word." And then he stalked away, Treble padding along behind him.

"No...Not them..." Roll murmured, struggling futilely against her bonds.

As Numberman wandered along various corridors, he could have sworn somebody was following him. He turned to his friends, and said:

"Guys, I uh, I think there's someone following us..."

"I do believe Numberman is right!" Glyde exclaimed, equipping a heatsword. Then they heard laughing, deep, cruel laughing.

"This is one of those times I wish you weren't always right Numberman" Iceman yelled, running along the corridor. The others stayed put, a bad choice, since their stalker walked into view, claws clicking softly on the floor. The group screamed like little girls, and scrambled down the corridor, following Iceman.

Bass laughed again, at the assorted netnavis that came into his home. It would be no good running, he told himself; they were going to die here, regardless of what Roll thought. He smiled, they weren't going to escape him, and besides, Treble had the front door guarded well. The dust on the floor swirled upwards, as Bass stalked his prey.

Glyde limped back to his friends. He had found the door again, and some weird dog thing guarding it.

"We're stuck here I'm afraid" he commented, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"GLYDE! LOOK OUT!" a hysterical Numberman screamed. Glyde turned to see a ball of purple energy rushing toward him. He ducked, but the shot hit Gutsman in the shoulder.

"Run!" Glyde shouted, then they scarpered, leaving Bass behind them.


End file.
